


Shifting Perspectives

by dizzy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles, M/M, New Relationship, mentions of canon stiles/malia kisses, no real romantic stalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give your virginity to a guy one measley little time and apparently he develops some kind of attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Perspectives

Stiles finally has more or less everything he'd wanted to achieve out of his high school lifespan. 

His grades are pretty good. 

Things with his dad are - they're good, yeah. Really good now that more stuff is out in the air and there are less secrets. 

He's pretty decent at lacrosse, the disability of his lacking supernatural capabilities taken into consideration. 

He's got a best friend, the no homo love of his life, his partner in crime. They keep each other sane and grounded, they turn to each other for guidance and advice. Scott makes him feel important and he makes him feel like his opinion matters and Scott never makes him feel weak or unnecesary. 

He has Lydia, in his life. And maybe he wanted something a little more frisky but - emphasis on the past tense. Whatever she may define them as, Lydia's definitely someone he's close to now. 

And... she may not be Lydia Martin, but he has a hot, undeniably bangable girl who wants her tongue in his general facial region and her hands in his general everywhere at all hours of the day. 

He's got all of this. He wakes up every morning smiling because this is what he's supposed to do. 

So of course he starts sleeping with Derek Hale. 

*

Casually hanging out with Derek - no life threatening adventures happening, no big mystery to crack at that very moment, no purpose to immediate ends to it. That just... 

Doesn't happen. 

Or didn't, at least. 

Not apparently it does. 

Give your virginity to a guy one measley little time and apparently he develops some kind of attachment. 

(Not that Stiles is feeling that at all. Not that he lives right now for Derek's name on his phone or Derek's knocking at his window. Not that he's been daydreaming for hours about this, laying side by side on his bed with Derek. Nah.) 

It was just kind of... a thing that happened. Derek texted him. Stiles answered. They were both hungry. Hungry led to burgers. Burgers led to talking. 

The burger place closed. They weren't done talking. 

Derek has an apartment now. He suggested they go back there. 

Then - the kissing. Derek's hands cupping Stiles' face, Stiles falling into a makeout session like kissing Derek was as easy as breathing. 

And it is, kind of. Everything with Derek feels easier than it probably should. Sometimes he thinks about what sex with Malia would be like - but he can never get past the surface level of excitement over his dick going in a place that dicks feel good going into. He knows what kissing Malia feels like and it was nice but it's not like being _with_ Derek at all.

*

People keep asking Stiles if he's doing okay. His dad, Scott's mom... Scott. For a while the word yes felt foreign in his mouth, but now when he says it... he kind of means it. 

His dad and Scott think it's because he's got a girlfriend. 

Which - he doesn't, okay? He's got a girl he made out with a few times, and he's got a guy that... well. He's got... a guy. Alpha, beta, omega - Derek's kind of transitory with labels anyway. 

Derek never asks him about Malia. Stiles wants to know once, why. 

Derek just shrugs. "You're not fucking her." 

"How do - oh, ew, you could.. smell it? If I was?" 

Derek just smirks. 

Fucker. 

Stiles pushes. "But would it bother you if I did?" 

Derek just shrugs again. "You're not. So it doesn't matter." 

"I hang out with her." 

"I know." 

"She totally wants my hot bad." 

"I know." 

"We've definitely made out." 

"Stiles. I _know_." 

"And...?" 

Derek finally spares him a glance. "You want me to be jealous?" He's almost grinning. "If you want me to be jealous this badly, I don't think I have anything to be jealous over." 

Stiles crosses his arms and glares. "Asshole." 

Derek pauses, and then, "I know." 

"But you would be jealous?" Stiles asks, turning to watch Derek. "That's a thing that could conceivably happen?" 

Derek glances at him again. "You want me to have some animalistic possessive streak?" 

Stiles shrugs. "I mean, you know. Make a guy feel wanted." 

Derek lunges at Stiles, pinning him onto the couch and mock-growling into his neck, blunt teeth scraping while his fingers wiggle into Stiles sides. Stiles howls with laughter and tries to shove him away, getting nowhere. "I hate you," he gasps, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and smiling into his shoulder. 

*

"So am I like, your boyfriend experience?" Stiles asks. Because, yeah, his mouth - it doesn't really stop. And sometimes it says the awkward embarrassing things that later on he realizes he shouldn't have said. 

"What?" Derek's mouth is lazy across Stiles' stomach, stubble scruffing over pale skin. 

"You know, like in porn. How guys can pay a hooker to be their girlfriend?" Stiles says, voice rising at the end. "Is that us?" 

"I'm not paying you," Derek says. He goes back to what his mouth was doing. It's distracting and it feels good but Stiles has already come once and that buys him a few brain cells. 

"You paid for dinner last week." 

"It was pizza." 

"I'm just sayin'. Is this happening because you're lonely and I'm convenient." 

Derek sits up. He's shirtless, all the requisite muscles and brawn in place, but now when Stiles looks at him the first think he takes in isn't some shade of awe over how Derek looks. 

Now when Stiles looks at Derek, he just sees Derek. Familiar, exciting, still a little scary but in a different way - Derek. 

"My family is dead and I have no pack," Derek says, voice blunt. "I am lonely. And you are here, that is convenient. But if you think that's all this is-" 

"Whoa, whoa, no." Stiles scrambles up, finally realizing how actually shitty what he just said was. "That's not - I mean - it's just. Hard to believe, you know? That this is happening? You didn't look at me like this two years ago." 

Derek's forehead scrunches. It totally gives him a unibrow. Stiles will tease him about that later. "You were sixteen two years ago." 

"So it's because I'm legal now?" 

"No, it's because I know you now," Derek says. "And because-" 

Aha. There it is. Something that makes Derek stumble. 

Stiles is instantly, insanely curious. "What?" 

"Because I was sixteen," Derek says, his voice that wannabe growl. 

Regret. What a bitter taste. Yeah, probably should have left that one alone. "When- Kate?"

Derek gives him an annoyed shake of the head, to Stiles' surprise. "No, I was sixteen - with, you, before... you treated me differently." 

Stiles remembers. Not like they'd had a ton of time together, but, yeah. "You weren't all with the you-ness, so yeah, I mean, I guess so." 

Derek drops down onto the bed beside Stiles, into a more comfortable position. Their arms touch and their thighs touch. 

"And you liked that?" Stiles guesses. 

"It just made me realize. I accepted you as an equal then, as... you were... older. You knew more. I trusted you. It made me realize and..." 

Derek has to stop. Stiles understands. It must be difficult to use up ones daily word quota in one little paragraph. He pats Derek's arm sympathetically. "I get it." 

Derek's relief would be laughable if Stiles weren't currently more concerned with kissing him than doing anything else. 

But Derek does break off. "I was attracted to you when I was a teenager, when I met you and I didn't know anything else about it." He's not looking at Stiles now, their faces too close together. Stiles can feel the stubble on Derek's cheeks as his face moves to talk. 

"And you're still attracted to me now?" Stiles asks, knowing the answer and greedily wanting to hear it anyway. 

"Now I'm more than attracted to you," Derek says, and the kiss that steals Stiles' voice away is as much a rescue as a gift. Stiles has no idea what he'd say back to that... but he does know he likes having heard it. 

* 

High school graduation will happen sooner rather than later. 

Stiles needs to start figuring out the college thing. He needs to look into scholarships. He needs to make sure none of his friends get lost or killed or turned evil. He needs to actually maybe start hitting the gym himself, because teenage metabolism won't carry forever. 

And he'll get around to doing all that. He's got time, and right now his somehow-maybe boyfriend is waiting on him.


End file.
